mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of minor Spriggan characters
The following are Spriggan characters that either have minor roles or appear in a certain story. ARCAM Steve H. Foster Called Captain or by Yu, is the captain of ARCAM's S. S. Rosinante, a Hydrofoil boat. He assists Yu in his Spriggan operations, thrice against the Trident Corporation by allowing him to use his ship mostly as transport for him. He has a scar on his left eye and wears glasses with a bandanna tied on his head. He is one of the few ARCAM personnel to know about Tea's secret heritage]as he and Tea were former lovers. Akiha Ominae is Yu's cousin/sister and guardian, she took him into her care with her father, Takashi Ominae, when she found out about what happened to Yu's parents back in Iran. She confronted him for the first time in Japan after receiving news from Yamamoto in ARCAM's Japanese headquarters. She was captured by COSMOS operatives when the ARCAM Japanese branch was attacked with Rie. During their captivity, she told him about Yu's secret past and how she found out that something was "wrong" with Yu. Later on, she was employed in the United States as Henry Garnum's personal secretary. Though before it happened, she told Yu about Garnum himself and his links with ARCAM. She was most likely employed in order to keep her cousin brother and others in line with him. Miss Margaret is Professor Mayzel's assistant, the two have been working together since the two were recruited by ARCAM Corporation to work on their Omihalcon-enhanced devices, such as the Armored Muscle Suit. Jimmy Max is an American operative under ARCAM's Special Private Army (ASPA), he teamed up with Yu in retaking ARCAM's R&D center in the United States after the YAMA virus had brainwashed ARCAM's civilian personnel to kill anyone who tries to intrude inside. Though heavily wounded, he survives and was treated for his injuries. He has his own team called the "Max Team" from the ranks of the ASPA. Precup Ramdi A Spriggan working as a doctor in Thailand. Also known as "The Hand of God", a renowned assassin during his younger age. Prof McMahon Yu's History Lecturer and a member from ARCAM Foundation Archaeology Research Department. Bowman is a former knife instructor in the Spriggans before moving onto Trident, he taught Yu the basics on knife combat. He was sent by Larry Markson to kill his former pupil in Phantom Island and recover a Message Plate on the island, though he later died of his injuries sustained during knife combat. British Military Maria Clemente is one of the British army's youngest officers, graduating from MIT at the age of 20 and enlisted in the army with the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel, she was responsible for procuring the Berserker for military research from Professor Mauser, who then developed a grudge for the British military. She assisted Yu in defeating Mauser and eliminating the Berserker, not before she sustained a shot in her stomach. She had survived the attack, whose wound was believed to be treated by Yu Ominae before being rescued by British soldiers. Professor Mauser is a research scientist who had enlisted the help of the British army in securing the remains of the Berserker from an excavation site in rural Britain. He developed a hatred for the British military after Lieutenant-Colonel Maria Clemente had taken the Berserker away from them. He tolerated the attack of the Berserker when it was awakened after some electrical oscillations were used on it. He died when Maria turned his pistol against him during a fight in the main control room, killing the enraged scientist. Electy Ed Kruger is a former ARCAM research scientist. He was lured over to Ryang's Electy organization with promise of money and fame after he was responsible for turning Ambrosia that Electy had cultivated into Soma drugs. When Yu, Yoshino, Oboro and Percup teamed up to wreck Electy's base in the mountains of Thailand, Ed chose to commit suicide instead of being captured alive. Lyan is a Thai national who created Electy, his organization had managed to cultivate Ambrosia into Soma, a drug that could enhance a person to be immortal temporarily. His operation was destroyed by a combined force consisting of Yu, Yoshino, Oboro and Percup. He attempted to fight Percup by using the Soma, but Percup defeated him by taking his heart out with fast speed, instantly killing him. Machiner's Platoon Colonel McDougal is a child who was partially cyberized by MJ-12.In the OVA version, the American military's Machine Corp. were responsible for his cyberization. A psychic amplifier was implanted in his brain that enables him to use psychokinetic powers. He is feared in the organization for his deadly abilities, though if he stresses these powers too much, it causes painful backlashes. In the OVA, McDougal masks his true personality with his young appearance. He is actually quite sinister and thinks of himself as a god, his ultimate goal was to gain control over the Ark and use it to recreate the world as he saw fit. His first step to achieve this was to kill off all of humanity with the Ark's weather-controlling capabilities. He was defeated by Yu, but not killed, so he committed suicide by activating Noah's Ark self-destruct mode. Fatman is a Machiner's Platoon operative wearing an Omihalcon suit, he carries a M61 Vulcan machine gun on his arms with a drum barrel on his back. He was wounded by Yu's Omihalcon combat knife in Turkey during the raid on ARCAM's Turkish research center. Jean ended his life by firing his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun into Fatman's face. Little Boy is an operative for the Machiner's Platoon, he was the sidekick of Fatman in the attack on ARCAM's Turkish research center and slaughtered ARCAM Defense Unit soldiers with the help of fiber wires that he uses from his arm-mounted mini-howitzer launcher. Little Boy gets killed by Jean when he turns into a lycanthrope. Like Fatman, he too wears an Omihalcon suit. Humming Bat He only appears in the First Option one shot story. is a Machiner's Platoon operative of American origin with the rank of Major,See END OF EARSE's Machiner's Platoon entry under Word, H section, for more information. he was said to be involved in Angola during his mercenary days before having his original arms replaced with cybernetic ones. His hands emit foggy smoke and deafening ultra sound waves that forces his opponents to cover their ears in order to prevent them from being deaf. Humming Bat was not affected since his cranial nerve was badly damaged during his mercenary days that the ultra sound waves barely affect him at all, though he can hear and comprehend human conversation. He is also an expert combat knife user, since he prefers to toss them by throwing them at his targets. Humming Bat was also ruthless when he executed several of his research staff member with his pistol and combat knife after discovering the powers of the Megiddo Flame. He, however, was taken out by Yu Ominae when he punched him hard since the windows nearby broke off due to the high pitch of the sounds emitting from his hands. Humming Bat's arms were lopped off his limbs after being defeated by Yu. Neo-Nazis Kutheimer is a former officer in Nazi Germany with the rank of Colonel, he escaped from the Allied advance to Berlin and settled as a corporate official in Egypt, waiting for the day that he would be able to oust the current German government and prop up a fascist regime. He was paralyzed by Oboroduring a scuffle in the desert that confined him to a wheelchair. His face was scarred on the left side, possibly during his days in the German army back in World War 2. He was killed when a shockwave from the Vajrayana struck him, unable to escape due to his crippled state. Adolf Hitler Unlike the real , the Spriggan interpretation explains that he had two split personalities; one was a peaceful one and the other one was the one that the entire world knew him for. Upon placing his soul on a Hitler clone, it lost its memory and had the peaceful personality in place. However, it reverted to the evil personality when Kutheimer invoked the Sieg Heil chant on it in order to have the evil persona on the clone's mind. The Hitler clone had the ability to regenerate its wounds and heal other people's injuries. It died when the Vajrayana exploded due to psychic overload, weakening him back to his peaceful persona before the Neo-Nazis hideout was destroyed. Hans Schneider is an assassin recruited by Kutheimer to eliminate Shozo Kawahara and his expedition in Egypt in acquiring the Crystal Skull for him by dismembering him alive. He attempted to do the same thing to Suzuko, only when Oborointervened in time to save him. Yu later fought him and kicked him out a building by tossing him from a few stories up the ground, falling to his death. Trident Corporation Hedgehog is a Trident officer with glasses and blonde hair. He is known to have a prosthetic right arm as his removable hand conceals a needle gun, firing powerful shots enough to critically injure a human or destroy an object. Jack the Ripper is one of the most dangerous Trident field operatives, his two original arms were replaced by cybernetic arms that conceal Omihalcon High Frequency blades from his arms that act like swords with Omihalcon blades from his knuckles. He was seriously wounded by Yu during an operation in Mali, but was able to escape. He is the fourth member to receive the Armored Machine Suit. Sidewinder is a cyborg from the ranks of the Trident Corporation. His robotic hands on his cybernetic arms conceal several sharp steel dart heads that are fired from the fingertips of the prosthetic hands. He is the fifth bearer of the Armored Machine Suit. Dary Graham The only non-human and vampire operative of Trident, sucks the life out of his helpless victim, detiorating them to a state of death, with the appearance of a malnourished person. He fights with a combat knife and his vampiric skills include teleportation and the regeneration of wounds sustained in battle. He is the only Trident Corporation super soldier opeative not to wear the Armored Machine Suit. His vampiric appearance, skills and his regeneration abilities are mainly due to biotechnology, while his healing powers were improved by Trident. He generally looks down on normal people because of his biological lineage. He was last seen trapped in another alternate dimension, being placed there by Tea Flatte. Thunderbolt He only appears in the Gold Rush one shot story is a Trident operative who had cybernetic arms similar to Humming Bat, his hands emit electrical charges that are similar to thunder bolts. He attempted to interfere with Yu's mission to safeguard the Gold Statue of Pachacamac. Like Humming Bat, he was defeated when his right hand is lopped off by Yu's Omihalcon knife before he knocked him out with a punch to his face. Seeing that he was defeated, Thunderbolt allowed himself to walk away, knowing that he had failed his mission. Civilians Kate is a nun who was based in Italy, she was the target of Heunri Balez for the possession of the Apocrypha of Rockis as one of the main objects needed in the Reverse Babel Tower in Iraq. Assisting Yu and Oboro in defeating the small cult, she was wounded in a gunfight between Israeli and Western special forces and Iraqi soldiers due to the confusion that the two sides had seen when the tower collapsed. Tanaka is an exclusive character in the animated movie, he was one of Yu Ominae's classmates who vanished from school a few days ago. When Tanaka mysteriously showed up back in school, he had explosives strapped on his body and a hidden detonator held in his hand. Yu had tried to save him, but Tanaka had been forced, possibly by remote hypnotism, to be a suicide bomber. His actions had injured Yu, with parts of the school damaged. Yu finds out that soldiers of the American Machine Corp were the ones responsible for kidnapping Tanaka. Felton Family Maria Felton is the foster mother of Jean Jacquemonde and he was raised in downtown Paris, France when Rick Bordeau abandoned him. The death of Maria and Mark marked Jean's personal war against the Trident Corporation since Larry Markson had a hand in their deaths after they get Jean to participate as a test subject in Trident's biological weapons program. Mark Felton is the biological son of Maria and foster brother of Jean. He was killed with his mother, by Trident Corp after they get Jean to participate as a test subject in Trident's biological weapons program. Kawahara Family Shozo Kawahara is a Japanese archaeologist who received ARCAM funding to conduct an excavation in Egypt. When he retrieved the Crystal Skull, his crew had been killed by local Neo-Nazi radicals before he himself died of blood loss when his limbs were being sliced off his body by Hans Schneider. His death had angered his only daughter Suzuko, who went to Egypt to gather clues on the perpetrators. Shozo's death was soon avenged when Colonel Kutheimer's Egyptian cell was neutralized. Suzuko Kawahara is the only daughter of Shozo Kawahara, she went to Egypt to privately grieve for her father, but was soon being targeted by Neo-Nazi assassins before being forced to help Yu in dismantling Kutheimer's Egyptian faction for good. She was once his substitute world history teacher in class and like the Sasahara sisters, is the only teacher to know about Yu's secret occupation. The two were close friends after their "reunion" in school. Suzuko made another appearance in the manga, supervising Yu's section during a fieldtrip away from Tokyo when she covered his tracks to track down a kidnapped student. Yayoi Okabe is Yu's classmate at his high school, wanted him to participate in the annual school run when Yamamoto had summoned him for an ARCAM operation in Britain. Takashi Ominae is the biological father of Akiha Ominae and uncle to Yu Ominae, he knew about Yu's semi-augmented condition when he found out that he used his commando skills to ward off robbers in his home. Though angry at this, he still helped him fight off Trident and assisted him in bringing him back to a civilized life before sending him off to Japan as a ward of Yamamoto. During a mission when Yu and Jean encountered Takashi somewhere in North America, he was armed with a Steyr AUG carbine. He is also good in setting anti-personnel traps. Nearing the end of the story, he assists Oboroin disabling Trident's communications in the South Pole so as to prevent them from calling in reinforcements. Sasahara Family Koichi Sasahara is a professor researching on the Mask of Palenque, he was possessed by Tezcatlipoca. In his possessed form, he hired a mercenary named "Iron Arm" to kill Yu Ominae and his daughters as he saw them as obstacles for him to use the mask to take over the world. Hatsuho Sasahara is Yu's classmate and sister of Kagaho. She helped Yu in Mexico in order to free Kagaho from the influence of the mask and save their father from Tezcatlipoca. Due to this incident, she knew about Yu's double life aside from her sister Kagaho and Suzuko, who was their teacher. Kagaho Sasahara is the younger sister of Hatsuho and friend of Yu. She was once possessed by the Mask of Palenque, before the combined efforts of Yu and Hatsuho freed her from being under the mask's control. Like her sister and teacher, she also knew of Yu's double life and keeps it as a secret between them. In her possessed state, Kagaho can hover and teleport. Her offensive skills consists of hurled energy ball projectiles. She is also invulnerable to bullets fired from firearms. Others Dutch "Iron Arm" Metrisk is a former Machiner's Platoon agent with the rank of Major, now a mercenary hired by the possessed Professor Sasahara to eliminate Yu Ominae and the Sasahara sisters. His armaments consist of a cyberized right arm that has the Heat Crasher System, a weapon that would use fire-based projectile from his metallic hand to burn or kill his enemies while the Heat Knife is a concealable knife blade hidden in a secret compartment. Iron Arm was later wounded by Yu, but Professor Sasahara turned him into a Werejaguar. Yu had killed him later with a combat knife. Heunri Balez is an underground sorcerer who fights with black magic, he is accompanied with his 3 armored guardians Aqua, Desert and Shadow with heavy broadswords as their main weapon. Before he died, he revealed to Oboro, Yu, and Kate that he wanted to use the Reverse Babel Tower due to being a victim of the Holocaust and claimed that people are demons, when he told them of the Nazis. Aqua An armored creature who fights by using a water wave when he swings his sword, it was killed by Yu in the Iraqi desert by punching his armor out. Its helmet resembles that of a European medieval knight. Aqua was created when Balez sealed the spirit of a dead knight in order to have the armored being moving. Desert Another armored creature who fights by using deadly hard sand blasts when he swings his sword like Aqua. Yu defeats it by taking its head out and using its body to kill the scorpions with the sand in its body. Its helmet resemble a gas mask of sorts with its head resembling a modern military helmet with spikes. It is able to function like its fellow guardian with help from Balez' sorcery. Shadow The third creature from the 3 guardians with a helmet resembling a skull, he uses the Darkness spell by striking his broadsword's blade at the ground that creates a radius of certain length. Anyone caught in it would be sent to dark dimension where they would be killed off slowly. Balez and the other creatures are in the center, which protects them from the spell. Oborokills it by bursting out of its armor as he concealed his presence from the Darkness and its angry souls, avoiding his death. The armored being was able to move on its own with Balez' sorcery. Tony Bennett is a mercenary and assassin, who Yu refers with great disgust working under contract for the CIA and for the Trident Corporation before he said to have moved to ARCAM Corporation when his CIA contract had ended. He was killed by a Machiner's Platoon agent named Jack the Ripper in Mali, but was found alive until the end of the series, where Jean doused him with gasoline before flinging him into a raging fire, killing him. Before being a part of the CIA, he was said to have conducted an assassination by using a young child to hold an explosive and detonate it. Koichi Moroha is a Japanese KGB agent working under its Far East Division, working around Japanese soil for the Soviet Union. He is the bearer of the Hihiirokane sword handed to his family for generations and is a moderate psychic who uses the Tornado Beast to disable or kill his opponents with winds that could been dismember someone's limb. His search for the Fire Orb had caused him to go against his duties. Instead of securing the orb for the Soviets, he decides to harness its powers to be a dictator ruling the entire world. However, Yu kills him by punching him hard on his face, causing him to head straight into Mount Fuji's erupted lava, burning him to death. Rick Bordeau is a French national who was also a lycanthrope like Jean Jacquemonde,Spriggan Volume 5: The Lycanthrope Legacy | publisher = Chuang Yi | isdn = 981-269-547-8 | p. 179 he fought with him in Romania under Larry Markson's orders as a part of Trident Corporation's supersoldiers. Ralph Cooley is an officer in the US Army, he leads the black-ops COSMOS Project that trains children for government-sanctioned black ops missions in various nations in order to conduct operations that cannot expose the United States government in gray areas such as assassinations and kidnappings. He was mortally wounded when Yu Ominae was able to regain his memory back before he shot him down when he stormed Col. Cooley's mobile command post. Ralph Cooley later surfaced, having replaced his lost left eye with an eyepatch and his cybernetic left arm. However, he was not able to utilize it fully as Yu's speed had taken its advantage on him when he cut Cooley's throat with his Omihalcon-made combat knife, instantly killing him. Viktor Stolov is a Soviet soldier from the Spetsnaz in the Soviet army, he had infiltrated Japanese territory alongside a group of Spetsnaz commandos in order to locate Rie Yamabishi and force her to assist them in locating the Temple of Fire and the Fire Orb in order to give the Soviet Union its superpower status from the days of the Cold War. After realizing Koichi's intention of using the Fire Orb were against orders of the Soviet army, Victor attempts to subdue him from using the Fire Orb for his own gains. For this, he was killed by his Tornado Beast, slicing his waist in half. Viktor later dies from the lava erupted from Mt. Fuji by the Fire Orb's powers, scorching his corpse. See also * List of Spriggan characters References Spriggan Spriggan Category:Spriggan